Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's Secret and More
Voice: I heard you sleeping on the beach again. Then Veemon and his Friends has Awaken and they went to the Round Room and find Nobody here At the Digital Twilight Town They were at the Tower Agumon: Guys? They saw Agumon and his friends again Dorumon: Guys... What happened to us? Gaomon: You were sleeping for 5 Months. Wizardmon said there was no telling when you might wake up... Falcomon: But we're so glad that you guys wake up. Hawkmon: I think we're like an Undead Digimon, though. They all laugh, then Falcomon give something to Hawkmon Falcomon: I brought you this. Hawkmon: It's a Seashell. Falcomon: Yeah, Weve been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear He hold up to his ear Dream Three Digimon and there boys are watching the Sun at the Beach Next day The Whereabouts of the Members who were sent to Digital Castle Oblivion were still unknown. Veemon and his Friends received a solo mission. After their Missions, they went to the Station Tower Next week Veemon and his Friends carried out their daily Missions on their own. After their Missions ?????: Hey, Guys! All: (Gasp) It was Impmon and he's alive Impmon: It's been 5 Months. What's the matter? It's look like you saw something scary. Veemon: Know.. We heard everyone at Digital Castle Oblivion was Eliminated... Impmon: Not for me. I'm still alive. Hawkmon: You had us, worried. Impmon::Worried? We Nobodies don't have hearts to worry, of course. Dorumon: I'll get some Ice Cream. He ran off Hours later They are at the Tower of Impmon: I have a check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it. Hawkmon: You haven't report back? Impmon: What? Nope. Hawkmon: Why you came back? Impmon: I guess I just needed a little more time to sort out this out, you know. Hawkmon: Don't have a heart. Impmon: Hmm? All (Laugh) Impmon: Hawkmon, you're ice cream is melting. Hawkmon: Oh. My bad. He eat his Ice Cream Dorumon: You know, we started inviting Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon up here while you left. Impmon: Those guys? Veemon: We made them a Promise the Seven of us could have ice cream when you got back. Agumon, he and his Friends are now our Friends. Next day At Impmon's room Wizardmon: Why couldn't you report back? Impmon: Huh, you didn't say a one little word of appreciation? Wizardmon: The only thing I've heard is that Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai has gone missing. Impmon: One Minute, gone to the enxt. I don't know how they escaped. Wizardmon: Did you find every room? Impmon: Are you serious? You know as well as I do that searching through ever room there is impossible. Wizardmon: And the Chamber? Have you found it? Impmon: Come on. I would have told you that much. I gotta handed to you. About Leopardmon being one of the Traitors. You knew exactly what was happening from the start. Wizardmon: I merely rounded up and sent off the ones who were getting in the way. Impmon: Man, was I one of those you wanted to erase? Wizardmon: Great to see you made it back here. He left his room Impmon: I got rid of Caturamon, by the way. I moved along just the way you wanted... at least for now. At the Tower of Twilight Town Impmon: You know. You look very happy. Veemon: You really think so? We thinking the same about you. Impmon: Well, I guess so... You must have rubbed it on me. Veemon: What are talking about? Impmon: Whatever. It's thanks to you that we get to sit here again and laugh while having ice cream. Veemon and his Friends look so worried about Agumon and his friends Veemon: I wonder if they ever show up today... Next day Veemon and his Friends worried over Agumon and his friends in over 2 Weeks. They had yet to fulfill their promise of having ice cream together with Impmon. Next day Veemon and his Friends, even Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon went on a mission together like Impmon suggested. Veemon met Link's friend Navi during his mission. When Navi attempted to help Link to rebuild Hyrule. Veemon informed him that Link has said he wanted to rebuild the Hyrule with out relying on fairy's. Navi respected his friend's resolve and decided against using his powers. Veemon and his corners reflected on the idea of a friend's resolve After the Mission They were at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town Agumon: So best friends are different from plain friends, right? Impmon: They're about the same. Veemon: Best friends? Hmm.. Impmon: But I'd say best friends are a notch above just plain friends. Dorumon: So how are they different? Impmon: Well, I don't know why. I couldn't tell you because I don't have any best friends. Veemon: Now we get it... Next week Apocalymon: The time has arrived. And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts to the Human World. Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness... and bliss. Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts- Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs in the promise of a new world. My friends! Let us gain further power to conquer the Digimon and Human heart, and claimed it as our own. Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us. After that They were at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town Veemon: Yeesh. All this fighting stuff... I wonder what they are for? Impmon: Aw, come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it already, right? Hawkmon: I know. But what is Kingdom Hearts? Agumon: I... think it's the gathering place of hearts... isn't it? Impmon: It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you. When we gather enough, we might finally get hearts of our own. Agumon: Hearts shall be made our own... Veemon: Is Kingdom Hearts really that important to us? Impmon: What are you, a Knucklehead? Veemon: I just don't see why having a heart is that important, of course. Impmonn: Oh, come on, you're wondering about that now? Veemon: Well, I don't understand since we don't have a heart but only data. Agumon: Veemon... Impmon: We'll understand once we have our own hearts. that's why we fight, to find out what it's about. Dorumon: Alright. I hope you're right, this time. Next day Veemon, Agumon and their friends went to the usual spot. They had begun to get used to going one mission together. After their Missions Veemon: It looks like every Nobody in the Organization is good at different things. Impmon: Yeah. Everybody's unique. Falcomon: Even Nobodies without Hearts? Impmon: Just because we don't all have hearts doesn't mean we're exactly the same. We each have memories of our pasts. Gaomon: Our Past? Dorumon: You remember your past? Impmon: Yeah, that's one of the things that makes each member of Organization Special. We remember who we were as Digimon Veemon: But we don't. Agumon: Even us. Impmon: Well, maybe that right there is what makes you guys to most unique in the Organization. Impmon: What were you like before you were a Nobody? Impmon: Huh? Me? I don't know. I think I've always been pretty much the same. Veemon: I wish we could remember stuff from before. Impmon: You sure? It's just baggage, you know. Buster: But we- we don't remember OUR past Impmon: All you did was stare into space! Dorumon: Not, funny! They all Laugh Agumon: You know, I don't remember our past, either. Falcomon: Even us. Impmon: You guys sure do have a lot in common. Veemon: I wonder what kind of Digimon that I was a Leader to... At the Old Mansion Two Person are looking at the Gate Next day Agumon and his friends, informed by Phil that they and Veemon and his friends would no longer go on missions together, worried over still being unable to use their power. Veemon and his friends turned the lent the Staff, Sword and Shield to Agumon and his Friends. After the Mission Agumon: Thanks, you guys. You can have it back. Veemon. He give him back his sword Veemon: Do you remember anything? Agumon: Don't know. But we'll try. They are trying to unleashed their Powers and they got it even Agumon got a Sword, Gaomon got a Staff and Falcomon got a Shield Veemon: Well done! Falcomon: Guys! It worked! Hawkmon: We can't wait to tell Impmon about this. Let's go! They left the City And they made it to the Tower of Digital Twilight Town and Impmon is waiting for them Veemon: Hey! It scared Impmon Impmon: Ah! Where did you come from? All: (Laugh) Hawkmon: How was your mission? Impmon: You know, I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I feel right on my foot chasing them around. Dorumon: You said you were tough, then Veemon? Impmon: Who cares about that, that's got nothing to do with it. So, how did you caper go? They show their power and the Sword, Staff and Shield Veemon: What do you think? Gaomon: Guys, we have to say... thank you. Impmon: I didn't do anything for you. Falcomon: You made it possible for the Seven of us to go on a mission together. Veemon: If it weren't for you, Agumon and his Friends might never have remembered how to use their Powers of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic. Falcomon: So thank you, Impmon. Impmon: How about a sea salt ice cream, then? Gaomon: How come? Impmon: Buy me one, and we'll call it even. Gaomon: You got it. I'll be right back! After they got their Ice Cream Veemon: I hope we can always be just like this forever. Agumon: Even me. Impmon: What's that all about? Veemon: We just... and these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets... Impmon: Well, nothing lasts forever, you know? Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us. But it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here. Dorumon: How come? Impmon: As long as keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorised? Dorumon: Okay, that is so not you. But don't say it, but I'm gonna be stronger then Veemon, I'll be better, no matter what. Veemon: Sure, hope you will. Dorumon: Once I get strong, I'm gonna let you clean the floor for a Whole Day around the Castle. Veemon looks so Annoyed again Veemon: What if I give you a headbutt for this? Dorumon: I'm just Joking. Yeesh. Impmon: Now that's funny for you to say that. They all laugh Next day As Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon regained their Power of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian. Veemon and his Friends returned to carrying out their daily mission as usual. Weeks later At Impmon's room Wizardmon came to his room Impmon: You didn't knocked already? What do you want? Wizardmon: Tell me what Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has been doing. Impmon: Why would I know? I'm not spying on them. Wizardmon: You and them are pretty close. Impmon: So what. Now I've gottta rat on my friends to you? I think you need to leave my room. Wizardmon: Today, you and them will be going on the same Mission. Impmon: Well, thank you, Mr, for personally delivering that message to me. Wizardmon: We also need you to go back to Digital Castle Oblivion soon. Impmon: Says Lord Apocalymon? Wizardmon: That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts. Just like the Human World. Impmon You're saying about the Chamber, was it? We turned that place inside out. If it it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking. Even our Partners, too. Wizardmon: Then let me give you another Reason. Agumon and his Friends comes from the Castle to which Taiga and his friends can be traced. The place where both Them and Agumon and the Other's were born... it's practically calling out for you. Impmon: Hmph. What do I care about. As far as the castle goes, you're the one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Apocalymon is searching for... You would find out everything about Apocalymon's true agenda. Is it? Wizardmon: The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking... Apocalypse has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once we obtain those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objective. Impmon: I know the time would come when UlforceVeedramon and Crusadermon get in your way for this. That's why I took the Initiative and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the dirty work. You go all the way to the top. Wizardmon: You will go to Castle Oblivion on a Solo Mission. Expect the orders soon. Impmon: Castle Oblivion... Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai.... and Gaomon and his Friends. Veemon and his Friends even Devimon investigated a new world on a reconnaissance mission. Veemon asked about the purpose of the mission and Devimon replied that they were searching for possible candidates to join the Organization Digimon. Only Special Nobodies can join the Organization. Devimon then informed Veemon and his corners that they and Agumon and the other are particularly special Digimon. At the Tower of Twilight Town Agumon: Veemon and his Friends are late today. Impmon: Hope Devimon isn't giving them too hard of a time. Falcomon: Yeah, right? Gaomon: You know what, you guys. All: Hmm Gaomon: When I sit here and talk with you guys... I get the strangest feeling... that a long time ago. I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the Sun. Someplace by the sun... where I hear the sound of the wave... I get the feeling that I was talking with someone. Impmon: So you mean that... you have memories of your past? Impmon: No... it's not exactly. Falcomon: So what was it? Gaomon: Don't know. What do you think? Are these memories? Impmon: Hmm... I wouldn't know, too. Falcomon: You have memories, don't you? Impmon: Yeah, I think so. Though it's not like they've ever really done me any good. Gaomon: Well, Veemon is like me. Neither one of us remembers much. I wonder he and I... had this much in common before we joined the Organization. Next day Veemon and his Friend's first day off. Accustomed to always having a missions to execute. They aimlessly wandered the castle, unsure what else to do. Even asking Impmon, Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon how they spent their time off proved unhelpful. So he and his Friends eventually went to their usual spot. At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town They are eating Ice Cream Impmon: I'd knew you be here. Veemon: Impmon? Impmon: (Yawn) Man, I have a long nap. Are those Rookie Digimon here on summer vacation already?... Nope, can't be. It's much too early. Hawkmon: Summer Vacation? Impmon: It's a dream come true, that's what- where they get a whole month off. Dorumon: Month off!? Veemon: I wouldn't know what to do with that much? Hawkmon: We don't know how to fill a day. Impmon: You'll be surprised. They give you plenty of homework, and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday. Trust me, it's over before you can blink. Veemon: Well... We could deal with seven days, maybe. Impmon: Most Digimon spend the time just goofing off with their friends like yours. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it. Dorumon: That's sounds fun. Impmon: Hanging around with friends is fun. I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess. So , howdid you spend your day, The Agumon and his friends has arrived Agumon: Hey, you guys. How did I know you'd be here? Dorumon: Where have you been? Gaomon: We didn't go anywhere. Falcomon: What about you guys? Did you guys go somewhere without us? Hawkmon: Impmon said that he take a long nap. Gaomon: What? You wasted your day off? Impmon: Except for you, guys, I work hard, so I'm tires, okay? Gaomon: Except for us and even team, maybe you're just out of shape. All: (Laugh) Impmon: Tomorrow is back to work. Veemon: Yes. Gaomon Hope we have some Summer Vacation on our own. Impmon: Oh right... I might not able to see you guys again for a while. Veemon: What do you mean? Impmon: They're sending me out on recon for a few days. Falcomon: To where? Impmon: Can't tell you. Gaomon: Why is that? Impmon: Is a Secret Mission. Agumon: But I thought that we were friends? Impmon: Look, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secret. Alright? Veemon: Dark Secret? Impmon: I'm just... Kidding you. I just gotta keep it a secret, or else Wizardmon will get on my case. You know how he can get? Dorumon: We know. Impmon: Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone, Alright? Gaomon: But, why would we want to do that? Impmon: Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys. Agumon: Hey! Impmon: (Laugh) Falcomon: We can handle this, okay? Agumon: He's right, just you wait! All: (Laugh) Impmon went back to the Castle Wizardmon: Where were you? Impmon: You should know, it's my Day off, I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you? Wizardmon: You're letting yourself get too attached to them. Impmon: Okay, whatever you say. Wizardmon: You know, you change.